The Living End
by czim09
Summary: Jane and Maura meet adventure while attempting one of their shared bucket list activities, but how much adventure is too much? Eventual Rizzles.


Author's Notes: Of course, no one actually reads these, but if you're here be ready for an adventure. I was watching episode 5x13, the one where they talked about their bucket lists, and well this little nugget came out after asking a few of you for prompts. I'm not really sure how slow burn, or how long this is going to be in general, but I hope you all like it! I haven't written anything creative in a very long time, and I don't have a beta so any mistakes are my own. If any of you are up for the job, letta sista know! I'm always up for constructive critism.

But leave a review if you want me to continue, I just need to know if you're into it or not. Thanks everyone. 3

Also, I don't own Jane or Maura, Rizzoli and Isles, or anything of that sort… blah blah blah.

_Chapter One: The Egyptian Sun_

Jane pulled the sweaty brim of her tan hat further down her face, shielding her eyes from the beating hot sun. She rolled her neck and immediately regretted it catching a mouth full of sand and began to cough violently. She heard Maura giggle off a few feet away. Casting a dirty look in her best friends' direction, she tried to catch her breath. "Oh sure, laugh it up…" She said between coughs. "Oh yeah, this was a greeeat idea!" She said dramatically.

Maura let out another chuckle, "Hey, don't blame me. You're the one that wanted to be 'Indiana Jones'!" She said and pulled her hat off completely. She too rolled her neck. Jane couldn't help but notice the way her gold hair had a sheen about it and seemed to glitter like gold in the hot Egyptian sun. Maura reached down and picked up her water bottle and took a less than delicate drink out of it, letting a little run down her chin and down her neck.

Jane ripped her eyes away from where that small drop of water was traveling next. Shaking her head to collect her thoughts she continued on, "Oh no, I wanted to go zip lining in Costa Rica. You're the one who wanted to dig in the dirt…" Jane stopped dramatically looking around at nothing but sand and holes for as far as her eyes would allow her to see. "What exactly are we digging for? Maur, I want to go back to camp. I'm tired, I'm hot, and I'm grumpy. Let's go! We've been out here for hours."

Maura rolled her eyes and sighed. She took a deep breath trying not to stay calm. She knew her friend was getting rather impatient having not found a single thing in the week they'd been in Egypt. She really wasn't sure what Jane had expected an archeological dig in Egypt would look like, but her infamous impatience was shining through at this very moment. "We both agreed to this and you were having fun. These things take time, we may find something- we may not. It's all a part of the adventure. And furthermore, I wanted to go to fashion week in Paris, so that point is moot." She reminded her.

"Yeah, I was having fun the first couple of days and I didn't think we'd find anything the first day or every day, but seriously it's like 115 degrees out here and all I'm find is the fact that I can sweat like a gallon a day and die from dehydration!"

Maura shook her head and started picking up her tools, water bottle, and hat. "Actually, the average person sweats roughly anywhere between zero point eight and one point four liters per hour during exercise. So, with the temperatures at what they have been and considering your physic-"

"You know what Googlemouth, I don't really care, I just want to go lie down. Can we please go?" Jane whined.

They were only within 45 minutes of the time they would be leaving the dig site anyways, so Maura already relenting, turned to her friend and held out her hand for help out of the hole she was in. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as Jane grabbed her hand. "Yes, yes Jane we can go. Anything to stop your incessant whining."

Jane threw her friend one of her toothiest grins and batted her eyelashes. "You're the best Maur."

Still shaking her head, the blonde giggled. "Yeah, I'm aware." The two women started to head back to camp, hands still clamped together. As they made it back to their tent, Jane immediately walked in and threw herself on her cot, keeping one foot still on the ground. "You know you should really change your clothes before you lay down. You're going to get sand all over your cot, and then you're going to wake me up in the middle of the night because you can't sleep because it's too itchy and want to sleep with me. You're not sleeping in my cot tonight Jane."

All the blonde received in a rebuttal was soft snores from the brunette. Apparently, the day at been trying on Jane. Maura herself tired, stripped herself of her khaki shorts, white t-shirt, and bra and pulled on one of Jane's baggie BPD t-shirts, albeit tighter on her chest than Jane, and a pair of short yoga shorts, opting for comfort than even nighttime fashion. She laid down on her cot and before long was also snoring in sync with her best friend.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, but the next thing she knew Jane was shaking her violently, "Maura, wake up! Wake up, Maura!" Jane was saying in a hushed voice, but assertively.

The blonde swatted at her friend, "I told you not to wear your clothes to bed, you're not-"She was hushed when Jane put her hand over her mouth. She looked up into the brunette's panic face through sleep blurred eyes. She suddenly heard a crashing noise in the distance and panicked screams of a woman. "Jane what is going on?"

"Maur, I don't know what's going on but we've got to get out of here. Right now!" Jane was already grabbing her by the arm up off the cot. She hastily slipped her feet back into the boots she'd been wearing earlier not even worrying about tying them. "Just stay behind me, and if anything happens just run!"

"Jane we're in the middle of desert, where the hell are we supposed to go?" Maura said, her face pinched in panic. The gravity of what was happening finally settling in her brain. "They're probably here looking for antiquities!"

"I don't know, but we've got to get the hell out of here. Just stay with me, and like I said, if anything happens, just keep running and run as fast as you can!" Jane said as she grasped ahold of Maura's hand. The brunette was leading her out the back of the tent away from the noise of the commotion. "We need to get to one of the Jeeps out there. It's like two miles to the nearest town. We've got to get to one of them and get the hell out of here."

Suddenly, Jane's grip on Maura's hand tightened and Jane gave Maura a look. Understanding she nodded, hazel eyes wide. Jane looked away towards the direction of the Jeeps once again and back to Maura and with a nod she took off in a dead run never letting go of Maura's hand.


End file.
